


Figures

by BeautifulSilence21



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSilence21/pseuds/BeautifulSilence21
Summary: It's their second anniversary. Jason had never felt so alone  before.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	Figures

  
_I gave you ride or die and you gave me games_  
_Love figures_  
_I know I'm cryin' 'cause you just won't change_

Jason sighed as he cleared the table, throwing the food away and blowing out the candles. 

Another date night missed. One more time his husband forgot about him, too busy at work to even consider calling. 

He had cooked. He had lit candles. He bought Tim his favorite wine along with flowers. He bought Tim a copy of the book 'Pride and Prejudice' as a present, just so he could also offer him that small part of himself he withheld all these years. 

He had also been expecting Tim to arrive three hours ago.

Now, 1 o'clock and Jason was curled up in bed, tears rolling down. 

It was their second year anniversary and Jason found himself feeling more alone than he had ever been.   
Loneliness had always accompanied him throughout his life, but never quite in that manner. Never had he felt so alone next to Tim. He had always chased these feelings away, even if he wasn't there. Tonight, though, Jason was all alone once again. He felt tired and cold. 

He hugged his covers close, burying his head underneath his pillows, trying to calm his breath, willing himself to stop crying. He had torn the book up, threw it away along with the flowers.

He should have known better. 

Everything was fine, Jason thought bitterly. Just fine. 

_Love figures_  
_I gave it all and you gave me shit_  
_Love figures_  
_I wish I could do exactly what you did_

They had that specific argument too many times to count.

Tim would stand Jason up and then they would argue about it. Tim would be sorry, but what good would five letter do against all that hurt? 

Jason would never know how to feel. He always thought that Tim was too good for him, that he didn't have the right to demand more. So he had given him everything, in his effort to make him stay, to make sure Tim would not leave him too. 

Deep down, Jason wondered how long he could really keep going like this. It was a question better left unanswered. 

_I wish I could hurt you back_  
_Love, what would you do if you couldn't get me back?_  
_You're the one who's gonna lose_  
_Something so special, something so real_  
_Tell me boy, how in the fuck would you feel?_  
_If you couldn't get me back_  
_That's what I wish that I could do_  
_To you, you_  
_To you, you_

  
When Tim came back that night, tired, no sign of regret in his eyes, Jason let himself imagine that he had the strength to actually hurt him as much as Tim had. Just to get up, grab his things and get out. Or simply argue with his husband about it once more. Even simpler, just remind him of the date. Make Tim feel as hurt as Jason was. 

  
But when the lights were turned off and they were laying on their bed, a hand around him, pulling him closer, spooning him and there were no more tears left in him, Jason let himself smile a self-hating smile. Because he knew he couldn't live with the thought of hurting Tim, even if it was just about giving him a taste of his own medicine. 

  
He turned around and hugged his lover tightly, kissing him softly, acting like this day had never happened. 

_Figures_  
_I'm the bad guy 'cause I can't learn to trust_  
_Love figures_

Before he had met Bruce, Jason had learnt well why he shouldn't trust anyone. He knew he shouldn't rely on anyone but himself. His experiences as Robin only supported that knowledge. 

Still, against his better judgment, Jason trusted Bruce, his father, his Batman. 

From being replaced by his dad, the first man he ever trusted, to being completely alone, abandoned by his family, by his friends, thrown away like he was trash, Jason Todd had been hurt one too many times.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when the love of his life hurt him, too. 


End file.
